From Idol to Plaything
by Pwib 'n Puff
Summary: Rise's curiosity has some unexpected consequences. Adult content. Yuri. Bondage. Semi-follow on from An Unexpected Sleepover.


Rise Kujikawa had always been a little curious, usually just trying to figure out the best way to make her eyes stand out or her hair have a little more volume on stage when performing as Risette, her idol alter ego. One night when studying in Yukiko's room at the famous Amagi Inn, though, it got the better of her a little.

Rise and Yukiko were sat on opposite sides of a small wooden table, with Yukiko helping Rise revise a little for her upcoming history exam. Although trying her best to stay attentive to Yukiko's mnemonics and rhymes to help her remember all the names and places she was supposed to fit into her head by next week, she could feel herself drifting off and longed for something to break up the boredom.

"Please excuse me, Rise." said Yukiko politely as she stood up, brushed down her skirt and strode for the bathroom, leaving Rise all by herself. Just as the bathroom door slid shut, Yukiko's phone on the table infront of Rise let out a quiet buzz, and although it was face down on the table the young idol could see the screen had turned on.

"I'd better check incase it's an emergency..." though Rise to herself to rationalise peeking at Yukiko's phone, not realising she was already reaching for it as she thought this. It occurred to her that she'd never really seen Yukiko use her phone other than very quickly, and it was always stored away in a pocket or purse right after using it. That's just Yukiko being her tidy and polite self, though Rise as she flipped the phone over in her hand.

"..n-no way!" she let out a quiet gasp, her mouth agape as she saw the image on the screen. It was a text message from Chie, Yukiko's best friend, which was nothing out of the ordinary, reading "hey yuki, are we still on for tmrw?" but it was the contact picture for Chie that caught her eye. There was her tough, kung fu kicking friend, and Yukiko's best friend, ballgagged and drooling down her chin, her lips pursed around the pink rubber ball locked in her mouth, with a pleading, helpless expression. Although the picture didn't feature much more than Chie's face, Rise could tell there wasn't much covering the fiery martial artist's top half either.

Something shot quickly into RIse's peripheral vision from behind her on both sides, and she felt a tight grasp form instantly on her wrists. She heard a quick succession of clicks and tried to twist around with surprise, about to let out a scream, when she saw it was just Yukiko kneeling behind her. Rise was pretty relieved. Ever since the case last year she'd become a little jittery at times, but with Yukiko here she knew there was nothing to worry about.

"What are you doing with my phone, Rise?" said Yukiko, a little sterner than usual. Rise knew this was a loaded question, as Yukiko had obviously seen her staring at that photo of Chie. Just how long have I been looking at that, thought Rise as she prepared her response.

"...w-well, I was just checking to see if...you know!" stuttered the nervous idol, her lips quivering into a nervous smile as she looked back to see more of Yukiko's face, having to twist her body a fair bit as Yukiko's firm grip kept her wrists still, as her hands still held the phone. Yukiko's expression softened into a little smile, so Rise answered it with a quiet giggle. Phew, she thought.

"How about you just put my phone down and we'll forget all about it?" smiled Yukiko, letting out a little giggle as she spoke. She gestured with her head to Rise to proceed, who closed her eyes and exhaled in relief as she turned back around to the table. She lowered her hands towards the table as Yukiko pulled hers away from her wrists. Rise felt the phone land on the table with a soft bump, followed by two others and a soft clinking sound, with her wrists still feeling tight. A little startled at this, she opened her eyes slowly, only to have them shoot open as wide as could be to see the pair of cuffs binding her wrists together, the two pink rubber rings cinched around her thin wrists to cover the metal cuff beneath, both linked together with a short length of chrome chain.

Her face flushed and her heart started pounding in her chest as she tried to figure out what was going on. Why would Yukiko do this? Is it because of looking at her phone? Wait, did she... to Chie? Rise started breathing a little quicker and wiggled her shoulders a little, wriggling her wrists unsuccessfully against the cuffs. She quickly tried to twist her wrists free to no avail, and tried to quickly think of something to say.

"N-no-nmmphmnm!" mumbled Rise, Yukiko's slender hand pressing its palm tightly over her lips as soon as she tried to speak, as if she'd been waiting. Rise thrashed her head around as much as she could within Yukiko's tight grip, though after a few attempts she felt Yukiko's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back a little, with the back of Rise's head pressed against Yukiko's chest.

"Now now, calm down, Rise!" giggled Yukiko, who was finding much enjoyment out of the helpless idol throwing her arms up and down infront of her in a futile attempt to break free. Yukiko tightened her grip on Rise's mouth a little, the tips of her fingers squishing into Rise's cheeks. She could feel Rise's lips trying in vain to speak, pressed tightly against her palm as they were.

"Shh... shh..." whispered Yukiko into her captive's ear. She leant in close to the side of Rise's head and took her arm away from her waist, using it's hand to idly curl a lock of Rise's hair between her fingers as she held the struggling singer still, waiting for her to calm down a little. Soon, Rise began to stop thrashing as often, and although she still tried to talk and shake her wrists, it wasn't nearly as loud. As she twisted her wrists and stretched them out in front of her, Yukiko slowly peeled her hand away from her mouth.

"Ah... Yukiko, what are you...!" Rise gasped a little and smacked her lips together before speaking, trying to put on as stern an expression as her exasperation would allow. She tried to turn her head once more to see Yukiko's face, which was difficult from her kneeling position, before a ripping sound drew her attention down towards her waist. Yukiko's hands were picking at the end of a roll of glossy pink tape, and pulled a few inches of tape free from the roll.

"N-no, don't! Yukiko, please! Not my mouth!" Rise clenched her eyes shut and pursed her lips, shaking her head and flailing her bound wrists as best she could. She heard Yukiko let out a soft sigh next to her ear and opened her eyes to see Yukiko's hands disappearing behind her, carrying the tape with them. Phew, she thought, as she realised she had been writhing her hips each time she had tried to wriggle out of her bonds. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she felt a little wetness begin to develop in her panties. Surely it was just the hip wriggling that did it, and not Chie or Yukiko or the cuffs, right? Right?

Rise thought about this for a little and lost track of what was going on with Yukiko, who was about to give her a little update. Yukiko pulled lightly on Rise's hair, holding both pigtails in her left hand to make her hold her head back. A little surprised at this and jolted out of her thoughts, Rise let out a little gasp, her mouth open as she breathed through it to try and calm down.

"Good girl!" giggled Yukiko as she looked at Rise's face, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Her right hand slinked its way up Rise's neck and over her cheek, finally cupping her chin and squeezing lightly on her cheeks to hold her mouth open. This gave Rise a little confused look on her face, which Yukiko enjoyed as she let go of the gasping idol's hair. Yukiko wasn't sure whether it was her words or her hand that confused her, but it didn't really matter to her.

"Open wide and hold still, Risette. I don't want to catch much of your hair, okay?" smiled Yukiko as she reached to the floor with her free hand. Rise was a little puzzled as to why Yukiko called her Risette, and just what was about to happen. She felt her legs rubbing together and her hips gyrating a little as she thought, almost by themselves. Almost. She could feel the wet patch in her panties growing bigger, and only made token attempts to free her wrists.

Rise closed her eyes and sunk her shoulders, her wrists dropping down to her waist as she gave them a few meek twists, her hips gyrating still and her thighs rubbing a little. She exhaled slowly and tilted her head up a little more, loosening her jaw. She wasn't completely sure what was making her so excited, whether it was Chie, Yukiko, what was happening, or all three. She settled on all three when she felt a smooth, round ball press onto her lips, slowly forcing her jaw a little wider than was first comfortable. She let out a soft gasp as Yukiko pulled the ball tighter against her mouth until it passed between her lips, then her teeth, and settled right into her mouth. Rise exhaled slowly and a little nervously through her nose.

"And now just hold still a little longer, there's a good girl." smiled Yukiko, giving Rise a little light scratch behind her right ear, which tickled a little. Rise's head jolted a tiny bit before she returned to her original position. She could feel Yukiko lifting up her long hair and pulling the straps on the ballgag tight, avoiding trapping her hair beneath it. After a short period she felt a final tug on the strap and the click of the fastener shutting behind her head. Yukiko leaned infront of her captive slowly, and with one finger lightly scratched the underside of her chin with a smile. Rise opened her eyes hesitantly, and lowered her head.

"...gummnphm..." Rise tried to mumble something to Yukiko, causing a little spill of drool to roll over her bottom lip, prompting a giggle from Yukiko. She reached forward with a tissue to wipe it away before it reached Rise's chin, as if prepared. Rise flushed even redder with embarrassment at having drooled down herself, let alone her situation. What Yukiko had noticed that Rise hadn't yet was that every time she softly scratched the muffled idol behind her ear or under her chin, her thighs rubbed just a little more than usual.

"Ooh, I see! I was right!" exclaimed Yukiko, beaming a smile and clasping her hands together in excitement. Rise gave a puzzled look, trying her best not to let any drool escape from the soft pink rubber ball wedged between her lips. Yukiko bounced to her feet, strode across the room to her lowest bedside drawer and returned, kneeling infront of Rise.

"When I saw you looking at my phone, I thought you were just a curious cat, you know?" smiled Yukiko as she leaned in again to scratch under Rise's chin, noticing Rise's eyes fluttering a little as she did and her thighs moving that little bit more. She also noticed that whether she realised it or not, Rise offered her chin forward when Yukiko's arm was extended.

"But it's much better than that! Since you like being scratched so much..." giggled Yukiko, taking much pleasure in seeing Rise's face change from surprise, to wanting to deny it, to mumbling something under her breath and her wide eyed near panic at a small bead of drool forming over her bottom lip.

"You're obviously a little puppy, Risette!" exclaimed Yukiko, almost bouncing with excitement as Rise shook her head, trying to deny it as Yukiko reached forward, one hand on the side of her head lightly scratching behind her ear as her other held a tissue to Rise's soft, quivering glossy pink lips to catch any stray drool. As she kept scratching in just the right spot, Rise's thighs and hips rubbed and gyrated all the more until she was the one bouncing, each time feeling her panties grow wetter and wetter.

"M-mmphm?! Mmmhnh..." moaned Rise as she tried to get what was going on straight in her head. A puppy? W-well, this did feel good... Very good. Rise was letting out little squeaks with each bounce, which she knew Yukiko would pick up on. Her chest bounced each time as well, and her wrists hung down on her thighs, lightly twisting at the cuffs each bounce.

"I was just going to punish you a little for peeking at my phone, but..." said Yukiko as she slowly drew her hand away from scratching and placed it on Rise's flushed red cheek. Rise seemed a little disappointed that she stopped, and looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was going to say next.

"I think I'll keep you as our puppy. Chie always said she wanted a pet!" giggled Yukiko, the possibilities running through her mind. Rise thought she should say no, and tried to shake her head, but another part of her stopped it from moving. After staring at Yukiko's smiling face for a short while, the only response she could make was to slowly nod her head. After all, what if her rival idols found out? But more importantly, what if Yukiko didn't scratch her again?

"...Ymmnph..." nodded Rise, slowly but obediently. She tried to act a little dignified as she did by keeping her back straight, not as if it helped much after someone just told you you're going to be their puppy after cuffing you, gagging you and giving you a wet patch so big it felt like it was spreading to your leggings.

"Good girl! Now here, I got this for Chie originally, but I think it's much more your type. She's a different type, you know? And of course you're on the bottom for both of us anyway, little Risepup, so I think it fits." with a smile Yukiko produced from behind her back a pink leather collar, with frills at the top and bottom, a metal clip at the front, and a little gold tag just underneath it. Rise couldn't quite make it out, and squinted a little before Yukiko brought it closer.

"It says Bitch, see? Because you're our little puppy bitch now, right Risepup?" giggled Yukiko, scratching Rise again lightly under the chin as she read the collar until she nodded and moaned a little in agreement. Yukiko reached carefully around Rise's neck, pulling the collar steadily around until it was tight enough, making sure the front was centered and finally locking it shut. Rise fidgeted a little, wanting to adjust her collar a little, before she fully realised she had just been collared and was being called Risepup. She closed her eyes, tilted her head down and rubbed her thighs together hard and slow, letting out a soft moan.

"Good girl! From the collar too, really?" said Yukiko, a little surprised as she gave her new puppy a few light scratches behind her left ear, and fluffed her hair up. She placed her hand on Rise's left thigh softly, causing her to look up and open her eyes. Yukiko ran her other hand slowly and softly down Rise's back, illiciting a few quiet moans from the helpless, wet idol turned bondage puppy as she made her way over Rise's skirt, gliding over her perky, round ass to get to her calves.

"And don't worry, no one will find out, okay? Well, except Chie. And as long as no one finds out about me and Chie, got it?" Yukiko said a little sterner, and when Rise didn't answer immediately, repeated the last two words in concert with a light smack to Rise's ass. Rise jolted a little at this and nodded frantically, trying to pronounce 'Of course, of course!' through the thick rubber stuffed between her lips.

"Good girl. Now up, little pup, up!" Yukiko smiled again and licked her lower lip quickly, noticing the thin trail of drool flowing down to Rise's chin that she hadn't herself noticed yet. Yukiko lifted up Rise's skirt as a cue for her to get straight up on her knees, prompting a surprised squeak from the wet little idol puppy. Yukiko giggled at it as she made sure Rise was balanced, then returned to her front.

"Now, front paws up..." she said looking at Rise expectantly. It took a few seconds for Rise to process this, but she slowly lifted her cuffed hands up under her chin, and looked to Yukiko for approval. She smiled back as Rise swayed a little, struggling to stay upright as she noticeably bounced in her subservient position.

"Good girl, you're learning! Me and Chie are gonna have so much fun with you! Well, after I've had fun with her, of course. You'll just have to watch until we get to you, little Risepup!" beamed Yukiko, grinning from ear to ear and pretty wet herself by this point. Although not to the level of her new Risepup, her own thighs were rubbing a little from watching. She knew Rise had heard what she'd said, but from her hips and thighs was pretty sure it just made her more excited, whether she'd want to admit it afterward or not.

Yukiko opened the metal clip on the front of Rise's collar and clicked it shut around the middle link of the chain connecting her wrists, and jingled it a little to make sure it was fixed. She pulled herself back a little and stood up, her skirt about Rise's face height, as Rise tugged lightly on her cuffs, jerking her head forward a little as she did.

"Okay girl, that's your front paws done. Why don't you give them a try?" giggled Yukiko as she leaned down, pulling lightly on the chain as she did so. Rise almost lost her balance a few times as she lowered down towards the ground, but Yukiko slowed down and let her regain it. Rise's elbows touched the ground and she found her balance fairly quickly, looking up at Yukiko with a pleading expression and a trail of drool from the right side of her mouth down over her chin - it was a lot harder for her to bounce on all fours.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that, I promise." giggled Yukiko, covering her mouth with one hand as she looked down at the famous Risette, now ballgagged, bound and on all fours, drooling on the floor in her bedroom. Rise moaned softly and tried in vain to suck the drool back up from her chin, hoping no more would fall. One drop on the floor was embarrassing enough, even if she was... what was it? Risepup now?

"Though, since you peeked at Chie's picture on my phone, I think she should get to use you first, little Risepup. It's only fair, right? And since no one but us will see, I'm going to tell her she can write whatever she wants on you and we'll take all the pictures we want. Puppy Bitch, International Megaslut, Will Dance For Cock..." whispered Yukiko as she knelt down next to Rise, her left hand scratching lightly under her chin and becoming slightly damp with drool, the other slowly and softly groping the helpless idol's chest through her uniform.

"...Hmmnphmm!" moaned Rise as Yukiko delicately pinched her nipple through her clothes, the scratching driving her insane as she rubbed her thighs together, which was much trickier in this position. She thought about rearing up into kneeling again, but after all, that's not what a good puppy does, right? She thought to herself as Yukiko continued talking.

"...and since you're our puppy now, we're going to have you like this whenever we want you, understand? After school, back stage at one of your concerts, anywhere. You're going to be my present to Chie, little Risette the puppy slut, and you're going to like it. You do anyway, it's obvious. And since Chie belongs to me, that means you do too." Rise was still a little surprised to hear the things Yukiko was saying, but was more surprised to feel her hand leave her soft breast and make its way to her skirt, sliding over and under it to slide a finger over the giant wet patch in her panties.

"Hmmmhphm!" Rise's hips bucked in surprise as Yukiko's finger traced lightly up and down over Rise's dripping wet entrance a couple of times before leaving, arriving right back infront of Rise's face. Yukiko slowly extended her tongue and flicked the tip against her finger, mulling the flavour around her mouth as if sampling a new recipe. She smacked her lips a few times and smiled, wiping the remaining juice on to Rise's cheek, much to her displeasure.

"Mmh... not bad, but I prefer Chie. I guess all that steak gives it a certain flavour, you know?" giggled Yukiko as she shuffled around to behind Rise, and placed her hands on the ready to explode international superstar turned helpless bondage slut's feet. She slowly lifted them up, letting Rise find her balance as she did so, until Rise's heels were nearly touching her thighs. She gave Rise's ass a light slap, which she assumed meant to hold this pose.

"Now just let me finish up, and I can call Chie. She's going to be so excited!" exclaimed Yukiko, as if she was finishing up a new craft project for her friend. I guess in a way she is, thought Rise, barely able to contain herself. Her new pose was going to make it a bit harder to 'help herself' if Yukiko and Chie weren't going to do it for her, but she knew that was the point. Yukiko wrapped 3 loops of the glossy pink tape around Rise's legs, holding them tight in position. Rise had to rebalance a few times to make sure she didn't fall over, but she was more concerned about her drool making a little puddle on the floor in front of her.

"There, all done!" smiled Yukiko as she reached over to the table for her phone. She sat next to her new pet and smiled as she found Chie's name in the contact list and hit dial. She looked at the side of Rise's flushed face and made a mental note to remember to take a photo to use as her phone picture too. Her free hands stroked Rise's back, from her shoulders to just above her ass, causing Rise to quiver and moan softly each time as Yukiko stopped short of giving her what she wanted. The phone clicked as Chie picked up.

"Hi Chie, it's Yuki! Can you come over? Yeah... Uh huh! Oh, yeah, she's here! We're not busy. Yeah... Hey listen, remember how you always said you wanted a pet puppy to play with? We've got one here who's about to take her first steps! Mhm! Yeah! Okay, see you in a few minutes, bye!" Yukiko hummed to herself quietly as she put the phone down and tidied her hair, brushing her self down a little, and taking a tissue to the finger she used on Rise's entrance. She looked back down at her Risette puppy and smiled, giving her a pat on the head as Rise looked up with a pleading face, a trail of drool now solidly flowing over her bottom lip to the floor.

"Don't worry, you can lick it up when she gets here! Ooh, Chie's going to love you, I just can't wait!" Yukiko clasped her hands together in excitement, ready to burst herself but for slightly different reasons.

"Mmhmnhff..." Rise nodded in obedience, looking up at one of her new owners. International superstar adored by legions of fans to the puppy sex slave of a couple of her best friends wasn't too bad, she thought. After all, I'll still get to live normally when they don't want to use me, even with my career. And as much as I might not want to admit it, it's hard to deny that I like being their Risepup. It's not too bad, she thought, as Yukiko clapped and raced out of the room when she heard the doorbell. As she became aware again of the wet patch now present on her legs as well as her crotch, she thought more.

As long as they let me finish.


End file.
